Best Birthday Ever?
by ILoveHLaurie
Summary: It's Cameron's birthday and everyone is acting weird. Has everyone forgotten or has House got something up his sleeve? House/Cam established - Romantic smut.


_**A/N - **So even though it was a few days ago, I wrote this for Pyewacket75's birthday :) She wanted smut...so i give you smut - but romantic smut ;) Hope you enjoy it :)_

Best Birthday Ever?

Cameron smiled to herself as she opened her eyes that morning. Today was her 31st birthday and she was pleased that this year, she wasn't going to be spending it alone.

She rolled over to cuddle up with House, but frowned when she only saw an empty bed.

She got up and padded into the kitchen where House was already up, dressed and eating cereal. He was wearing the red t-shirt today. Her favourite.

"Hey, you're up early," she said, moving over to him and kissing him softly before pouring herself some coffee.

"Yeah, sorry, I...er...need to the hospital – Cuddy wants me in her office in 5 minutes. Either I'm being sued again, or she's ovulating,"

House dumped his bowl in the sink, grabbed his coat and his keys and then kissed Cameron again.

"See you at work,"

Before Cameron could say anything else, House had disappeared and shut the door behind him.

"Oh okay," she said to an empty apartment.

Surely he couldn't have forgotten her birthday?

**oOoOoOo**

Cameron drove to work a while later, thoughts running through her mind about the way House had been that morning. Maybe he really was called in and was in such a rush he'd forgotten? Maybe he'd rushed out to buy her a present? What if he had forgotten completely? She knew what he was like – he barely remembered his own birthday!

When she walked into the office, she saw Chase and Foreman sitting around the table. Maybe they'd remembered her birthday.

"Hey guys," she said, a big smile on her face as she placed her bag down.

The guys just grunted a greeting and didn't even look up at her.

Cameron's face fell.

"Cameron, can you make some more coffee – Chase's pot tasted like crap," said Foreman, only briefly looking up from his newspaper.

Cameron sighed. "Yeah sure," she said flatly, making her way to the coffee machine.

So her boyfriend had forgotten, and so had her colleagues. Today was going to be a long day.

**oOoOoOo**

Later that day, after working for a few hours in the clinic, Cameron went up to House's office to find him. When she walked in, he was talking on the phone, but as soon as he saw her he muttered 'gotta go' to whoever was on the line, and snapped his phone shut.

"Who was that?" she asked as she moved over to his desk.

"No-one," said House, standing up and moving in front of her.

He placed his hands on her hips and leaned down to kiss her neck affectionately. She was trying to be pissed at him – how could she keep it up if he kissed her like that?

"What's wrong?" he asked into her skin, breathing in her sweet feminine scent.

"Nothing," she said quickly and House pulled back to look at her.

"That's not nothing," he said, trying to catch her eye. "What's wrong?"

"Just having a rubbish day," said Cameron, and then looked up to meet his deep blue eyes. "You do know what today is, right?"

House frowned. "Erm, well...it's a Wednesday? Is that the right answer?" he asked, looking confused.

Cameron sighed and leaned her head against his chest. "Yeah, I guess so," she said, defeated.

He was House – how could she expect him to remember her birthday?

**oOoOoOo**

Everyone had been acting weird all day. Wilson had rushed off to see a 'patient' just as Cameron had sat down to eat lunch. Chase and Foreman had barely acknowledged her all day and House kept disappearing. At the end of the day, Cameron was tired, miserable and deflated. Her 31st birthday had gone by without anyone noticing. Apart from a few phone calls and emails from family members and old friends, it could have been any other day in the year as far as she was concerned.

Just as she was packing up her laptop to leave, she got a page from House. **MEET ME ON THE ROOF, STAT, H**

Cameron sighed, wondering what he wanted, as she made her way up to the top floor.

She pushed open the fire door to the roof.

"House, what do you-"

Cameron stopped in her tracks as she took in the sight before her. As the sun began to set on the warm spring day, in the middle of the roof was a small table with a red and white checked tablecloth and a bunch of flowers in the middle. On the table, wine and a picnic dinner were all laid out. Candles were lit and placed all around the ledges and on the ground, creating a warm glow, and to her right, House's iPod speakers played soft acoustic music.

Cameron smiled and tears fell from her eyes as she glanced over at House, leaning against the far ledge and grinning at her. He wore his dark jeans and his navy blue button down shirt. He looked so sexy in the glow of the candles.

Cameron walked over to him, laughing and sobbing at the same time, amazed at everything he had done for her. And to think she had thought he'd forgotten.

Cameron wrapped her arms around House's neck and kissed him. House grinned into her kiss and wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you like it?" he whispered against her mouth, already knowing her answer.

"It's beautiful," she said softly, looking up into his eyes. "I thought you'd forgotten,"

House wiped her tears away. "I'd never forget," He smiled. "Happy birthday,"

Cameron smiled through her tears and kissed him softly again. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he said, linking his fingers with hers "Come on, I'm starving,"

With the sun now set and candles flickering, House and Cameron enjoyed his picnic of bread, cheese, fruit, salads, some good wine and gorgeous lemon muffins. With soft music playing in the background, it was the perfect evening.

House told Cameron all about his plan, and how he'd got Wilson, Chase and Foreman to play along and then help him set everything up whilst she was working.

"I really though you'd forgotten – I was really pissed!" laughed Cameron.

"I know, and I had to stop myself from telling you everything and telling you that I did remember, just so I could avoid your disappointed look," smiled House.

They laughed, kissed, ate, drank and then House gave Cameron her present – a beautiful silver charm bracelet, with the first charm being a small silver house.

Cameron looked up at House, leaning his arms on the table and smiling at her as he sipped his wine, the candle light flickering over his handsome face. 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls was playing quietly and Cameron knew that there was no where else she'd rather spend her birthday.

"Well, this was a perfect ending to my horrible day," said Cameron

House leaned across the table and pecked her lips. "Happy birthday," he said softly.

Then House got up, took her hand and pulled her up with him. Cameron looked confused as House pulled a remote out of his pocket and changed the song on his iPod.

As 'Lets Get It On' by Marvin Gaye started playing, Cameron laughed and fell into her boyfriends arms as he twirled her round once and danced with her – their palms clasped together, his hand on her waist and her hand on his shoulder. Cameron giggled as House twirled her under his arm again and then pulled her back against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and smiled into his neck as they swayed gently. He'd never danced with her before.

Then House placed his hands on Cameron's waist and looked her in the eyes before leaning down to kiss her bottom lip. Cameron laced her arms around his neck, and as they got swept up in the moment and the music, their kisses became more passionate, Cameron's hands running through his hair. House slowly backed her up against the small table, lips still locked and in one swift movement, he swept everything off the table with his right arm, sending plates and food crashing to the ground.

Cameron laughed against him. "Cuddy's going to kill you" she teased.

House lifted Cameron so she was perched on the edge of the table, making her squeak in surprise.

"Screw Cuddy," growled House as he kissed her again.

Cameron smiled and kissed his ear as she ground her hips against his, letting him stand in-between her thighs.

"I'd rather screw you," she whispered, creating another low growl from House's throat.

As Marvin Gaye's soothing voice played in the background, House slowly unbuttoned Cameron's shirt, watching her shiver in the cool night air. It was like something out of a movie, complete with a sexy soundtrack. She had always wanted to make love to this song.

Cameron smoothed her hands around House's middle and inside the back of his jeans to rest over his ass. As he stood between her parted legs, House rubbed his hips against hers, making her moan as she felt his hard arousal. Cameron reached to unfasten House's jeans as he kissed her neck affectionately.

"House," she breathed against his ear and House responded by pulling down Cameron's work pants and panties enough so he could stroke her.

Then he looked at her and pulled over his chair, sitting down between her thighs. After glancing up at her, a grin on his face, House leaned in and kissed her sex.

"Oh fuck..." moaned Cameron, leaning back on her hands as House's tongue moved over her.

His large warm hands moved up her thighs, her pants now around her knees.

"House, please,"

House stood up again and leaned over her body, letting her wrap her arms around his neck.

"Tastes better than dinner," he murmured into her skin, their bodies close in the cool air.

Then Cameron quickly pushed his jeans down his hips and looked into his deep blue eyes.

Fuck me," she whispered and House leaned down to capture her lips in a soft kiss.

In one smooth stroke, House pushed into her, and Cameron wrapped her legs around his middle and her arms around his neck, pressing her face into his skin.

"Oh, yes, yes" she moaned as House moved in and out of her, his hands braced on the table next to Cameron's hips.

"Harder," she groaned and House closed his eyes. He loved it when she said that.

His leg was killing him from standing up, but somehow, the feeling of Cameron's body around his, and the feeling of her lips on his ear made the pain seem insignificant.

Her fingers threaded through his short hair as she gasped into his neck and he groaned loudly, hands moving to her hips.

"I love you, Cameron," he whispered into her ear.

That tipped her over the edge and House quickly followed as he felt her walls quiver around him.

He kissed her and threaded his fingers through her hair as they came down from their high.

As Cameron relaxed and looked up to meet her lover's eyes, she laughed – they had just had sex in the middle of the hospital roof.

"Wow," he said as helped Cameron down from the table and reached down to pull her pants up "I never realised Marvin Gaye made you so horny," He placed his hands on her middle.

"It's not Marvin," she said, reaching up to kiss him "it's you,"

House grinned and then pulled his jeans up too.

They gathered up their things and then Cameron looked at all the mess they'd made in their throws of passion. Food everywhere, chairs knocked over, smashed plates and glasses. She laughed just as House wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Best birthday ever?" he asked and Cameron turned in his arms.

She nodded and kissed him, a big smile on her face.

"Best birthday ever."


End file.
